


【叉泽】三个吻

by FarewellBanYan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarewellBanYan/pseuds/FarewellBanYan
Relationships: Brock Rumlow/Helmut Zemo





	【叉泽】三个吻

——吻不像吻，动心只说动情。

第一个吻降临在深夜。  
说是吻，不如说是激情澎湃后冲动的产物。记不清那是他和他第几次的疯狂旖旎，从嘈杂震耳的音乐和灯红酒绿中脱身，撕扯着走向隔壁的宾馆。当泽莫将朗姆洛推倒在床上，后者一个翻身将他压在身下时，一身酒气已换成干净的情欲。  
肾上腺素叫嚣着，跃动的指尖侵占着肌肤的每一寸阵地。指腹摩擦着枪口，无声的硝烟就像是醉生梦死的作祟者。喷涌开来的不知是汗水还是生理泪水，波涛汹涌也无法阻挡一次次的侵袭，海鸥拍打水面的声音悠长。人类最原始的渴望被填充得淋漓尽致，而一切馥郁芬芳，都要追溯到布洛克·朗姆洛和赫尔穆特·泽莫身上。  
夜夜如此，在宾馆的大床上披星入眠。醒来后，其中的一方会望见另一侧的床单上已是空荡荡，连褶皱也不曾落下，只有腰间酸痛和难以粉饰的颈肩吻痕昭示着前一夜的疯狂。  
无关爱情，只关欲火。  
身处泥潭的人比谁都清楚，双手的肮脏无法用任何所谓纯白遮瑕掉，生死线边上跳跃的人很难有幸遇到稳定的一段情。也正是如此，他们一直小心翼翼地保持着床上的关系。愈肮脏，愈纯洁。  
最终先逾矩的是朗姆洛。或许那晚月色正好风也温柔，亦或是某些说不清道不明的隐秘心思作祟。在最后一轮的发泄过后，朗姆洛鬼迷心窍地低下头，浅尝辄止地品尝了一下泽莫的嘴唇。  
触碰只一瞬便了无下文，却深刻地感受到那寸柔软和诱人。后者意味深长地看了他一眼，却不配合得始终保持着沉默。朗姆洛自认失守，也只好退下桎梏，草草处理一番后安睡在自己的位置。  
“安睡”。不如说，两个各怀心事的人背对着彼此，一夜无眠。

第二个吻奉献给沉沦。  
香烟是有心事人的绝佳搭配，尽管愁苦也从不为此减少一分。于口腔中缭绕荡漾开来，经过咽喉飘进肺里，任尼古丁贪婪地侵蚀，吐出时舌尖无法驱散的苦涩，好似在肝胆中过了一遭。烟雾肆意氤氲弥漫，蒙上了自己的面色，也给身边人带来无穷醉意。  
朗姆洛奉吸烟为生命的组成部分，把它作为精神支柱，泽莫则完全相反。但结果始终是无差别的。  
如同趟了浑水的人，裤脚必定不会干干净净。  
泽莫是酒的代言人。平时的小酌在今日里不知为何变成了猛烈的进攻，手不曾放下，只是从酒杯换成酒瓶。这一字之差，同纷扰的音乐和朗姆洛的烟雾一起，作为引诱他沦陷的罪犯之一。  
“醉”犯认不清自己，也不知道自己的脸庞早已染上滚烫的红色。最后是朗姆洛夺走了他手中的半瓶酒，仰头灌入。泽莫影影绰绰看见对方在靠近自己。  
侵略和配合完全出于下意识，或者说潜意识中的本该如此。两个不肯认输的人，连接吻都当作打架的方式。互相啃咬嘴唇挣扎进入，呼吸缠绕同舌尖肆虐交叠，于吸吮和指尖跃动的一瞬间迸发鲜血，同津液交融，把这份记忆刻骨铭心地映在彼此心底。不承认对方的香甜是他们的默认，就连玫瑰花海的绽放也不是次次为了不谙世事的少年少女，他们的下作和肮脏，在此时此刻，这个酒吧，以满室舞蹈的人为见证。  
当离开对方的时候，恋恋不舍才是最值得警惕的。朗姆洛率先颤抖着清醒，丢下身边以醉倒在吧台上的人，扑向室外的一阵北风中。

第三个吻定格了告别。  
他和他没有错过指腹抵住扳机的那一瞬间。朗姆洛褪去平日里自信飞扬的神情，在封锁住一切逸散的微表情后只剩僵硬，视线和枪口一齐对准了泽莫的额头。后者淡然地向他举起双手，砍看似投降的模样，焦糖色的双眸里却尽剩挑衅。  
“开枪吧。”  
子弹顺利出膛，沿着本来的轨道向前行驶，最终在他右耳十厘米的地方飞过，背后的酒吧墙壁遭了殃。泽莫平静如水收回躲避的姿势，如同千百个日日夜夜练习后的产物。无数个指尖蓄势待发，音乐在这一秒潺潺倾泻，在所有的他们耳边私语。乐章开了个好头。  
朗姆洛没有再出击的意识，但与此同时也握紧了枪。泽莫不慌不忙地迈起脚步，毫不紊乱地踏着节拍走近他面前，右手勾过面前人的后颈逼他低头，嘴唇覆上了他的。  
他品尝他火药味中的热烈与不甘，所有交手中患下的不治之症，伤疤与鲜血凝结成一体，红与黑不分伯仲。他品尝他们经历过的每一个夜晚，安睡与不眠，泪水与汗液，天上的星月夜和自己的肮脏形成了强烈的反差，像一只无形的大手把自己压制得五体投地。他品尝他们的对视、亲吻、肌肤相亲，动心或是没动心，多少个谎言真话勾结出来的热烈互相折磨。烟、酒、醉意、醉意。  
乐章缓缓行至最高潮，激情澎湃的落幕终了，匆匆谢幕，再不见下文。

世界上最亲近的两个人，彼此相隔山海。


End file.
